Seating for offices, automobiles, and the like commonly include adjustable supports in the seat back and/or seat itself. Various mechanisms have been developed to facilitate adjustment of the various seat components. However, known adjustment mechanisms may be quite costly to manufacture, and may not provide the desired ease of use and range of adjustment.